lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sink or Swim
Sink or Swim is the 1st and episode of Season 3 and is the 47th and episode overall. Overview The Lab Rats are on the run as stowaways on a cargo freight headed to the unknown. Once captured by the ship’s crew, they are forced to choose between helping a submarine in danger, which would reveal their whereabouts and put them at risk of being caught, or staying quiet. Meanwhile, Leo and Davenport try to find a way out of the elevator.http://tvseriesfinale.com/tv-show/kickin-it-lab-rats-new-seasons-start-february-17th-31266/ Story On the run and stowing away on a cargo ship, the Lab Rats are forced to choose between either to keep quiet or to help a submarine in danger, and risk being caught. They choose to use their bionics to help the submarine, where Adam uncovers his new ability: Breathing Under Water. But, Douglas gets to Adam, Bree, and Chase, from a helicopter off the ship before Leo and Donald reach them. They soon learn that the lab exploded. While at Douglas' lair, they are stuck in titanium energy rings and Chase uses two bionic abilities at the same time and gets them out. But, Douglas uses the newly reinstalled Triton App! Leo calms down Chase by reminding him of their brotherly bonding causing him to override the Trident App. After he gains conciousness, Chase calms down Adam and Bree by using two abilities at the same time. While Chase used his force field to protect himself from Adam's lasers he uses the Override App to take control of Adam and Bree's bionics, causing the Trident App to be be overriden. Douglas' plan failed and that caused him to go against a friend named Victor Krane and his plan is to destroy Adam, Bree and Chase. In the end, the Lab Rats see their lab destroyed by the detonator in person. Cast Main Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast *Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport *Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport *Maile Flanagan as Principal Perry *Graham Shiels as Victor Krane ChaseAdamBree.jpeg|Captured|linktext=Adam, Bree and Chase are captured by Douglas. ChaseEvilEyes.jpeg|Triton App|link=Chase Davenport|linktext=Chase, being the first bionic superhuman to be under control of his triton app by Douglas. AdamvsChase.jpeg|Bionic Siblings|link=Chadam|linktext=Adam, having his trident app turned on, is trying to destroy Chase. This partially shows Chadam. Elevator.jpeg|The Family|linktext=The Dooley-Davenport family before they look at the Lab. Memorable Quotes |'Leo:' I have a secret too! I know, I use it on weekends.}} Trivia *This episode is the premiere of Season 3. *This is a one-hour episode. *Adam reveals a second hidden ability which is breathing under water. *Chase uses two of his abilities at the same time, for the first and second time, in this episode. *The identity of the masked man is revealed. *This episode shows the return of two of Chase's abilities, the Magnetism App and the Override App. From "Chore Wars" and "Death Spiral Smackdown" respectively. *It is revealed Adam's middle name is Charles. *Chase passes out three times in this episode. *This is the first episode to have the Triton app activated. *Adam, Bree and Chase have all fainted a least once in this episode. Gallery The image gallery for Sink or Swim may be viewed here. Clip References Sink or Swim Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:2014 Category:Aired episodes